User blog:Krixby87/My Artifact Ideas
These are my ideas for possible Warehouse 13 artifacts. I wrote them on my Google drive, and These should make good articles on this wiki. Lord Zedd's Staff: A replica of Lord Zedd's staff seen in the show, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Powers: has the ability to turn any object into a monster. Downside: The user must have an intention for the monster, otherwise, it will take it as, "What will be, will be. Surprise me!" The monster created will sometimes be dangerous Bodhidharma’s Cloak: The red cloak used by Bodhidharma, the founder of the Zen sect of Buddhism. Powers: gives the user the ability to float in the air and meditate to heal themselves. Downside: prolonged use will cause the user’s arms and legs to atrophy. The Web of the Tsuchigumo: A large piece of web which came from the mythical Tsuchigumo, a giant spider-like creature. The tsuchigumo was said to have been slain by the legendary warrior Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Powers: The webs of the Tsuchigumo are able to turn ordinary objects, plants, or animals into dangerous Youkai (Canon) Luke Skywalker’s Lightsaber: the original prop lightsaber from the Star Wars trilogy. It has absorbed people's belief in the force to make it fully functional. Powers: grants the user the powers of a Jedi. The lightsaber is also fully functional, and can cut through any object. Downside: Copious amounts of negative emotions will turn the user into a Sith unless the artifact is neutralized. Paul Dukas’s Broom: a broom owned by Paul Dukas, composer of the Sorcerer’s Apprentice. Powers: grants the user the ability to bring any object to life. Downside: When held for too long, the objects begin to have a free will. The objects can't be stopped once they start a task. Sulfuric Rock from the St. Pierre Snake Invasion: In April of 1902, a group of Fer-de-lance Snakes, their homes made uninhabitable by volcanic activity, slithered into the town of St. Pierre, Martinique, killing 50 people and many animals before being destroyed by the town’s resident giant street cats. A nearby piece of sulfuric rock landed in the town and absorbed the fear that the citizens of St. Pierre had. Powers: allows the user to control any type of snake. Downside: The rock gradually makes the user afraid of snakes Roman Fascinus Bas-relief: a Bas-relief depiction of the god Fascinus, who represented the embodiment of the divine member. Powers: boosts the user’s libido. Downside: gradually turns the user into a sex-crazed maniac. Nicolas Joseph Cugnot’s Steam Car: a horseless carriage invented by Nicolas Joseph Cugnot, Powers: has a “personality” and is willing to pull loads of up to four tons. Downside: The carriage is noisy and cumbersome. Hero of Alexandria’s Holy Water Dispenser: A device built by the legendary Hero of Alexandria. It was built to dispense holy water. Powers: The water that the water dispenser dispenses actually has holy properties, and can burn the flesh of those whose sins are too great Friz Freleng's Animation Cels: a set of animation cels owned by Friz Freleng, who worked on Looney tunes. Powers: traps the user inside of a cartoon world. Downside: user will be turned into a toon unless they get out immediately. Troll Figurine: a figurine of a troll who guarded bridges and asked for tolls or riddles. It absorbed people's belief in trolls. Powers: makes the user impede people and ask them to solve three riddles. If the three riddles are answered correctle, the user will be freed from the figurine's spell. Downside: If any of the riddles are answered wrong, the troll figurine will trap whoever answered the riddle wrong inside of it until all three riddles are answered. Henry VIII’s Horned Helmet: a horned helmet which was created by master craftsman Konrad Seusenhofer as a gift for young Henry VIII. It was used to shock a male heir out of his wife’s womb. Powers: allows the user to instill shock in others by staring at them. Downside: when used too much, it will drive the user to shock others for fun. Medieval Surgical Poster: a poster depicting a man with various wounds on him. Medieval surgeons used posters like these to understand the different injuries they might encounter and treat on the medical table. This particular one happened to absorb the pain of the wounded as they lay on the surgeon's table. Powers: If one touches a certain part of a poster, they will get injured that way. For example, touching the sword will cause a sword to become lodged in the user’s chest. Charles Cretors’ Original Popcorn Cart: a popcorn machine invented by Charles Cretors of Lebanon, Ohio. Powers: has the ability to make popcorn grow on trees. Note: this is a shout-out to the famous Spaghetti tree Hoax. Luddite Hammer: A hammer used by the Luddites to destroy power looms and spinning wheels in protest that it will make them lose their jobs. Powers: gives the user a hatred for technology and a desire to destroy it. The Original Copy of Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep: a book created by Philip K. Dick, in which some animals have gone extinct, and owning an animal is a sign of status and empathy. Powers: causes animals to turn into animal robots. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’ Magnifying Glass: a magnifying glass owned by Arthur Conan Doyle, author of Sherlock Holmes. Powers: gives the user excellent detective skills. Downside: the user will become obsessed with crime solving. Edward Murphy’s Strain Gauges: The strain gauges used by Edward A. Murphy Jr. to test human tolerance for G-force. The device failed because something was installed backwards. Powers: induces Murphy’s law on any object. The strain gauges must be set on a particular object for it to start not working because of Murphy's law. Downside: the device often fails to induce Murphy’s law on any object, ironically. Original Thomas and Friends Set: This set appeared in the tv series “Thomas and Friends.” After the series switched to CGI, the set was taken to Warehouse 13. It had already absorbed the belief of many fans in the Island of Sodor. Powers:as the train models move around, they turn you into a model train with a face. Downside: none known. Indra’s Vajra: a Vajra which belonged to the great god Indra. Powers: is basically a living karma meter. If someone does good things, they will be rewarded with wealth and eternal fortune. Downside: if someone does bad things, bad luck and Ppoverty will be given to them. Steven Spielberg's Clapperboard: a clapperboard belonging to the famous director, Steven Spielberg. Powers: curses the user to speak only in movie quotes. C.D. Atkins’ Orange Juice Jug: an orange juice jug owned by C.D. Atkins, the inventor of a process for making orange juice from concentrate. Powers: when an orange is placed inside the jug, it turns into an endless flow of juice. Downside: none known. Roald Dahl’s Hat: a hat belonging to Roald Dahl, author of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Powers: When worn, it alters your taste buds so that everything tastes like chocolate. Downside: causes the user to become more eccentric about chocolate. Captain Ahab’s Harpoon : a harpoon that was used by Captain Ahab to try to kill Moby Dick, the great white whale. Powers: implants itself in the nearest whale it can find. Downside: makes the user obsessed with hunting whales. Skatert-samobranka a.k.a. The Magic Tablecloth: A magic tablecloth from Russian mythology. Powers: produces food when unfurled and cleans itself up when folded again. Downside: the Magic Tablecloth may be angered easily and ruin the food, and any rips or holes in it will cause the tablecloth to slowly lose its power. Its power is slowly fading, but it can be patched. Joseph Merrick’s Hood: a hood worn by Joseph merrick, a.k.a. The elephant man. Powers: causes skull deformities if worn Cadmus’s Dragon’s Teeth: the magical dragon teeth owned by the legendary greek warrior Cadmus. Powers: whenever the teeth are planted in the ground and watered, they will grow into skeletal soldiers called spartoi. Downside: The spartoi will be tricked into fighting one another by throwing a rock at them. Boston Corbett’s Hat: a hat made by Boston Corbett. Back then, mercury was used in the process of hat-making. Unfortunately, the mercury used in the hat-making process made the people who made them go crazy. This was the origin of the expression, “mad as a hatter.” Boston Corbett was the man who would eventually shoot John Wilkes Booth. Powers: When worn, it endows the user with excellent hat-making skills. Downside: gradually drives the wearer insane. Joseph Mortimer Granville’s Vibrator: a vibrator invented by Joseph Mortimer Granville. It was intended to treat hysteria, but has since then become a sex toy, to put it lightly. Powers: when held, it cures people of madness. Downside: the vibrator also sexually stimulates people. Russian Anti-tank Dog Bomb: an anti-tank bomb that was created by the Russians to be fitted onto dogs and sent after german tanks. However, the tanks that the dogs were trained to destroy were Russian, so the dogs ended up blowing up the Russian tanks instead. Powers: turns into a mechanical dog that blows tanks up. Downside: the dog will only blow up Russian tanks. Franz Liszt’s Sheet Music: a set of sheet music owned by Franz Liszt. Once, he taught young women in Berlin, and suffice to say, Lisztomania happened. Frauleins would attack him, fight over broken piano strings, tear bits of his clothing and handkerchiefs to stow as souvenirs, and even kept his used cigar butts in his cleavage. When Liszt finally left Berlin, a procession was held to celebrate his departure. Powers: when the music is played on any instrument, fangirls and fanboys instantly flock to see the one who played the music. Downside: the fangirls and fanboys will obsessively stalk the user wherever they go. Hastein’s Stretcher: a stretcher used by a viking named Hastein in an attempt to raid the city of Rome. he pretended to be sick, and when they put him in a coffin, he jumped out, and he and his 50 cloaked men raided everything. Then, he learned that he had raided the city of Luna by mistake. Rome was 250 miles away from him. Powers: when laid on, it allows the user to pretend to be ill. Downside: prolonged used will lead to actual illness. 1950’s Coca-Cola Can: A coca-cola can created by the Coca-Cola company. Back then, people would drink the soda from the bottles and have burping contests with them. Powers: generates a soda that allows the user to create burps that can shatter glass. The soda bottle can also refill itself. Tooth Fairy Figurine: a figurine of the tooth fairy, a legendary figure that takes people’s baby teeth and turns them into money. It absorbed people's belief in the tooth fairy Powers: has the ability to turn teeth into money. Downside: only creates coins. Sphinx Figurine: a figurine of the sphinx, a creature from greek mythology. It was found in an Ancient Greek temple. Powers: causes the user to impede travelers unless they answer a riddle. If the riddle is answered correctly, then the sphinx figurine will stop working. Downside: If one of the three riddles are answered wrong, the sphinx figurine will fire a beam that instantly disintegrates whoever answered the riddle wrong. Phil Vischer’s Peeler: a peeler owned by Phil Vischer, one of the creators of Veggietales. Powers: causes a strong religious belief and a desire to teach moral values to people. Downside: none known. Original Copy of Friday the 13th: a novel about bad luck written by a stockbroker. Powers: generates bad luck when opened. Downside: the bad luck is the greatest on Friday the 13th. Donald Fagen’s Melodica: a melodica infused with its owner’s musical talent. Powers: has the ability to turn its music into images Downside: if someone is bad at playing the melodica, the images will degrade in quality. Chuck Jones’ Pencil: A pencil used by Chuck Jones to animate Looney Tunes. Powers: Turns the user into a toon version of themselves. Downside: The toon version will retain the user’s personality, but exaggerates it quite a bit. What do you think of my ideas? Are they good Warehouse 13 material? Part 2 Here are some more ideas for artifacts. Brick from the Tower of Babel: a brick that came from the Tower of Babel, a tower that was unfinished because of a mix-up in language. The brick randomly changes the user's language. If someone is not fluent in that language, they won’t understand you. Airplane Wing from World War II: a plane wing that has absorbed it’s pilot’s fear of gremlins, tiny creatures that sabotage technology. When fitted onto an airplane, the wing causes a gremlin to appear and scare certain people. The gremlin may also try to destroy technology. (Inspired the Twilight Zone episode “Nightmare at 2000 Feet”) Original Alpo Dog Food Can: a dog food can made by the Alpo dog food company. It produces an endless amount of dog food. However, it causes cravings for dog food when eaten by humans. Sylvester Stallone’s Rambo Costume: a costume worn by Sylvester Stallone on the set of the movie Rambo, which is about a Vietnam War veteran with PTSD. The costume turns the user into a one-man army. However, it also gives the user the PTSD of Rambo. Shridhar Chillal’s Nail Clippers: The nail clippers used by Shridhar Chillal, the man with the world’s longest fingernails, to cut his fingernails off and donate them to a museum. The nail clippers cause excessive nail growth when touched. The fingernails will grow extraordinarily long. George Green’s dentist’s tools: a set of dentist’s tools used by the famous dentist George Green to operate on teeth. The Dentist tools steal the user’s calcium from their teeth. As a warning, it may cause calcium deficiency. Paul Oldfield’s Mr. Methane Costume: a superhero costume owned by Paul Oldfield, a world-famous flatulist, and the record-holder for the world’s longest fart. The costume allows the user to have the skills of a flatulist. However, it causes the user to fart profusely. Elias Howe’s Sewing Machine: a sewing machine invented by Elias Howe. The sewing machine can create clothes out of any fabric. However, it unravels the user’s clothes to make other clothes. Original Dig-Dug Arcade Cabinet: an arcade cabinet with the video game Dig-Dug. Dig-dug is about a man named Taizo Hori who inflates Fygars and Pookas to defeat them. It has the capabilities of the original Dig-Dug game., but it gradually inflates the user until they explode. Dallen Bounds’ Butcher Knife: a butcher knife that belonged to Dallen Bounds, a butcher turned serial killer. This knife has the ability to turn people into ham. It also gives the user the desire to slice people in their ham form. Road Sign from the China National Highway 110 Traffic Jam: a road sign which was formed in the China National Highway 110 Traffic Jam, one of the worst traffic jams ever created. This traffic sign causes extremely big traffic jams. Carmen Miranda’s Maracas: a pair of maracas owned by Carmen Miranda, a Brazilian samba singer, dancer, Broadway actress, and film star. When shaken, the maracas will cause people to start samba dancing. The affected people will not stop dancing until they get exhausted or the artifact is neutralized. Jim Davis’s Lasagna Tin: a lasagna tin owned by Jim Davis, the creator of the Garfield comics. The lasagna tin refills itself once the contents are eaten. However, if the lasagna is eaten, it will turn the user into a fat cat. 1987 Steering Wheel: a steering wheel that absorbed its driver’s road rage. It makes the user good at driving, but causes excessive rage in drivers. Thor Bjørklund’s Cheese Slicer: a cheese slicer invented by Thor Bjørklund, a Norwegian inventor. When touched, it turns the user into cheese. Oven from Guantanamo Bay Prison: Personnel at Guantanamo Bay Prison used this oven to make food. If people refused to eat, the prison guards would force-feed them. The oven creates food that forces itself into people’s mouths. 1950s Colston Dishwasher: a dishwasher which was the size of a breadbox, and was made by the Colston appliance company. When opened, it shoots a beam of light that molecularly modifies objects into china. If a person is hit with the beam, they will turn into china too. Republican Party Poster: a poster with a red elephant, the Republicans’ symbol, on it.. The Republicans were founded by Amos Tuck in 1854. It has the ability to the user hate Democrats. Democratic Party Poster: a poster with a blue donkey, the Democrats’ symbol, on it. The Democrats were founded by Thomas Jefferson and James Madison in 1792. It has the ability to make the user hate Republicans. Leon Foucault’s Gyroscope: a gyroscope invented by Leon Foucault, who was a famous scientist. The gyroscope stores kinetic energy. It must remain in constant motion to avoid explosions. Original Punch and Judy Puppets: The original puppets used in the famous puppet show Punch and Judy. They have absorbed the show’s mindless violence. The puppets attach to the user’s hands and try to attack people. Sometimes the puppets may try to attack each other. Bill Baird’s Goat Marionettes: a set of goat marionettes used by Bill Baird in the 1965 movie The Sound of Music. The marionettes allows the user to yodel excellently. They also the user fall in love with women in pale-pink coats. Sherwood Cryer’s Original Mechanical Bull: a mechanical bull invented by Sherwood Cryer. It is powered by a speed electric motor. If rode on, the mechanical bull turns into an actual bull that can be ridden. The bull may damage things. Indian Dreamcatcher: a dreamcatcher that absorbed its owner’s nightmares and dreams. The dreamcatcher eats people’s dreams and nightmares. However, if touched, all the dreams and nightmares that are stored inside the dreamcatcher will come to life. The Montgolfier Brothers’ Hot Air Balloon: a hot-air balloon created by the Montgolfier brothers, who launched the first piloted ascent in a hot air balloon. When touched, it flies through the air and creates sensations among people. Beach Umbrella from the set of Jaws: a beach umbrella used on the set of Jaws. It absorbed people’s fear of sharks. The beach umbrella attracts sharks to beaches and makes them more aggressive. Girolamo Fracastoro’s Petri Dish: a petri dish owned by Girolamo Fracastoro, the discoverer of Rabies. The petri dish has the ability to turn any animal aggressive. If the user touches the inside of the dish, they will turn rabid. Hyakki Yagyo Emaki Scroll: a scroll of the famous Hyakki Yagyo, the parade of 100 demons. Legend has it that every year, all of the yokai from Japan hold a large party and parade in the streets of Kyoto. If touched, the scroll summons every demon from the Hyakki Yagyo Emaki scroll. The demons are wild, and try to attack people on sight. The demons can be destroyed via neutralizer goo. Original Nintendo Game Boy: a Nintendo Game Boy that absorbed its owner’s happiness with video games. When played, it immerses the user in a video game world. Downside: play too much, and your mind will become trapped inside the Game Boy. Original Subway Coupon: a coupon from Subway, a sandwich shop that originated in 1965 as Pete’s Super Submarines, and was renamed Subway in 1968. When touched, it turns the user into a sandwich. The only way for the user to change back to normal is to neutralize the artifact. Giovanni Aldini’s Electrodes: a set of electrodes used by Giovanni Aldini, a scientist who electrocuted animal and human corpses to make them twitch. It actually brings dead animals and humans back to life with electricity. Stray bolts of electricity can bring objects to life as well. Manure Shovel from the Augean Stables: This shovel is said to have been used by Hercules while cleaning the Augean stables, where the livestock produced a ton of manure. The shovel causes livestock to produce manure so much that it floods the stables. 1950s Dresser and Mirror: A dresser and mirror collected from a nearby hotel. When looked in, the user’s reflection comes to life. The mirror’s reflection tries to talk people into becoming brave. If angered, the user and their reflection switch places. ( based on the Twilight Zone Episode Nervous Man in a Four-dollar Room.) Pythagoras’s Level: a level created by Pythagoras, a Greek mathematician. It has the ability to make any blueprint into a physical structure. Wilhelm Grimm’s Wooden Cane: a cane owned by Wilhelm Grimm, one of the Brothers Grimm. This cane inspired the scary forest scene from Snow White. The cane akes the user’s surroundings take on scary shapes, but it only works in the forest. Frog Figurine: a frog figurine that inspired the phrase “Frog in your throat”. When touched, the user’s throat will become hoarse. The hoarseness will eventually turn into a frog and leap out of the user’s mouth. Jiro Ono’s Sushi Knife: a sushi knife owned by Jiro Ono, world-famous sushi chef. The sushi knife makes the user great at making sushi. The sushi will turn people into sushi itself when eaten. Snowshoe Thompson’s Mail Bag: a mailbag owned by Snowshoe Thompson, a mailman who delivered mail on skis. When opened, it creates a whirlwind that sucks in mail. The mailbag is bigger on the inside than on the outside. Gladys Hillier’s Rubber Stamp: a rubber stamp used by Gladys Hillier when she worked in a post office. If mail is stamped using this artifact, it turns into papyrus. Melvil Dewey’s Library Card: a library card owned by Melvil Dewey, creator of the Dewey Decimal System. When placed near a book, it starts reading itself. If the library card is taken away from the book, it stops reading. Robert Atkins’ Bathroom Scale: a bathroom scale belonging to Robert Atkins, a famous nutritionist When stepped on, the scale causes weight loss. The user will then develop an aversion to fried food afterwards. Mel Blanc’s Pen: a pen belonging to Mel Blanc, the man of a thousand voices. The pen gives the user the ability to talk in various silly voices, including one that gives the user a lisp. Andreas Vesalius’s Watering Can: a watering can owned by Andreas Vesalius, anatomist, physician, and author of one of the most influential books on human anatomy, De Humani Corporis Fabrica (On the Fabric of the Human Body). When seeds are watered by this watering can, they grow into human organs. Denis Diderot’s Inkwell: an inkwell owned by Denis Diderot, a French philosopher, art critic, and writer. Breaking the fourth wall is attributed to him. When touched, the user will act as if they are aware that they are in a TV show, and constantly break the fourth wall. The Original Copy of the Tell-tale Heart: A book made by Edgar Allen Poe, the story is about a man who murders a “vulture-eyed” person and hides his body under the floorboards. The man eventually hears the beating of his heart, and confesses his crime before going insane. When opened, the user hears a heartbeat sound. The heartbeat grows louder and louder until eventually, the user loses his mind entirely. Possible Dark Vault material. September 1881 Edition of The New England Journal Of Medicine: a weekly medical journal published by the Massachusetts Medical Society. It is the oldest continually published medical journal in existence. When a person reads about a certain type of disease or ailment, they start exhibiting the symptoms of said disease. Part 3 Here is the third part of my artifact ideas. Box of Tomatoes from La Tomatina: a box of preserved tomatoes from a festival called La Tomatina, which is held in the Valencian town of Buñol. It consists of people throwing tomatoes all over the place. Effects: when opened, the tomatoes start flinging themselves at other people. They will not stop until they have hit a target. Downside: see effects. The Gingerbread Man’s Head: the head of a gingerbread man that came from the original fairytale, The gingerbread man. In this tale, a gingerbread man comes to life and runs away from the townspeople, who want to eat him. He takes refuge with a wolf, who helps him across a river and eats his body. Effects: when placed with other cookies, they merge with the gingerbread man, causing the gingerbread man’s body to reform. The gingerbread man then causes mischief everywhere. Downside: the artifact will not deactivate unless its head is ripped from its body. Rapunzel’s Hair: a lock of hair from Rapunzel, a fairy tale character with an extremely long head of hair. Effects: the hair has the ability to heal people. Downside: Sometimes, the hair will come to life and snag the nearest person it can find. Jesus’s Purple Robe: a robe worn by Jesus when Roman Guards mocked him and beat him up. This robe was filled with the Romans’ hatred of Jesus. Effects: When worn, it causes the user to become a target of mockery and insults. Downside: see effects. Canon Artifacts This list is for my fanmade effects for canon artifacts. LAFF! Sign: a LAFF! Sign owned by a comedy club that absorbed people’s laughter. The sign amplifies the user’s humor, but makes them prone to making bad puns. Chief Sitting Bull’s War Bonnet: a war headdress owned by the great native American Chief Sitting Bull. This headdress allows the user to channel various Native American gods. However, it may make the user more warlike. 1960s Hammock: a hammock which absorbed its homeowner’s rest and relaxation. The hammock, when laid on, instantly causes rest and relaxation. Joseph Merlin’s Roller Skates: a set of roller skates invented by Joseph Merlin. He used them to play his violin, but he then crashed into a wall, breaking his violin in the process. The skates make the user good at roller-skating, but also makes them overconfident. Rudyard Kipling’s Mahogany Basket Woman Statue: a mahogany basket woman statue owned by Rudyard Kipling, author of the Jungle Book. The statue allows people to communicate with animals, but it makes people want to live in the jungle instead of the city. Florentine Garden Gargoyle: a garden gargoyle that absorbed its owner’s obsession with gargoyles. The garden gargoyle can turn into a real-life gargoyle. The gargoyle is very feral, and may try to attack others unless neutralized. Chiron Statue: a statue of the centaur Chiron. Chiron was killed by poison when he battled alongside Achilles. When touched, it causes a very fatal poison to enter the bloodstream. Martin Behaim’s Globe: a globe made by the famous German geographer Martin Behaim. This globe can project any city that is on a certain country. Sweeney Todd’s Barber Chair: a barber chair used in the movie Sweeney Todd. When sat in, it causes nearby barber’s tools to try to mutilate people. 1900s Gramophone: a gramophone from the 1900s that has absorbed its owner's love of music. It has the ability to manipulate sound. When the gramophone is reversed, it steals sounds. If the gramophone is played forward again, the sounds will be scrambled. (This artifact inspired the Anti-acoustical Audio Bleeper a.k.a. Vacu-sound Sweeper from The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat.) Lewis Carroll's Table Set: a table set owned by Lewis Carroll, author of Alice in Wonderland, and Alice Through the Looking Glass. This table inspired the scene from the latter where the food and tableware started turning the tables on the diners. When the table is grabbed, strange things start happening to the food and tableware. For example, a candle might grow upward, or a bottle might take a pair of plates for wings and fly. Faces might be seen inside of soup tureens before they disappear. Category:Blog posts